


Jinx

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: OOF this?? hurt, Sad Ending, Sad Milo Murphy, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Jinx

He was locked up in his room while his family cleaned. He'd messed up the living room again, the pent up anger starting to show was making Murphy's law act up. Like it always did. The fan had fallen, that'd be alot to pay for. His fault, like always.

Milo was sitting on his bed, staring at the sheets with an empty expression, he couldn't keep acting, Melissa and Zack already saw through him like he was glass. Dakota and his kids knew, of course they did, they probably knew him in the future, when he was an adult, probably locked up somewhere for killing people on accident.

He couldn't control it like his dad could. he wouldn't find anybody like Mom who could help him through it. Milo flexed his fingers for a minute, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. He was a problem, everyone at school thought so. Amanda avoiding him, Lola treating him like garbage, Bradley always yelling at him for something, Lydia getting mad at him for coming too close-

They all said it, even Elliot said it, an _adult_ , adults were always right. He was a problem. He was useless. He caused issues. It'd be better if he didn't exist.

Milo took out a pocket knife from his bag, trying to flip it open- only for it to break. Part of murphy's law was since everything went wrong for _him_ \- if he actively wanted to die or leave? He couldn't.

He took a deep breath, digging his nails into his wrists after a moment, looking at the wall. Cavendish used to hate him, thought he was trying to sabotage the time travelers. His sister even told him a few times how hard it was to have him as a brother.

Milo Murphy, murderer, failure, jinx.

He closed his eyes as tight as he could, feeling tears slipping down his cheeks and trying to ignore them. He takes his phone out after a second to try texting one of his friends- Melissa wouldn't have time, she was at work, and Zack had a hard time with feelings. Amanda and Lydia didn't like him, he wasn't going to call an _adult_. He slips his phone back in his pocket and takes another shaky breath, taking a rope out of his bag and throwing it so it hooked onto a little hook on his ceiling, used to hang a pinata up there for his birthdays. That no one went too.

Because everyone was afraid of him. Hated him, even the parents did. He wasn't allowed to have any friends, he wasn't safe. the town would be safer without him.

He slipped the rope around his neck and jumped off his bed, tightening the rope on the way until he was hanging and couldn't breathe, it didn't snap his neck like it was supposed too, he wasn't surprised. 

Sara came in a few minutes too late, and screamed out in horror, causing both their parents to come running, they got him down and tried to use CPR, but he was effectively gone.

Sara called his friends. Melissa and Zack first. They- they reacted the worst. Melissa broke down crying, and Zack was dead silent, he'd simply hung up and ended up pacing around his room, trying to think.


End file.
